My Fantastic 5
by MeetingAjerned
Summary: My take on the Fantastic 4. it's more of a real-life setting so I didn't use Johnny Storm or Ben Grimm. Instead I used characters based on the actual actors that played the in the original Fantastic 4. Read it and you'll see they have similar but different names. My first ever fanfic meant to be the origin story of how they all became a family. Haven't got to the powers yet.


There I was running fast, tears slipping down my cheeks from the corner of my eyes. Sprinting forward not looking back afraid to see that they were following me. I kept running and running until I came to a halt. I looked up and gazed around noticeing there was a huge crowd of people looking straight in my direction, some of them were holding big cameras and microphones. Then I looked back and noticed I was in the middle of a scene from a movie that had yet to be released.

The man who I'd call a director yelled "Hey, kid can't you see we're shooting a scene here what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm running from someone!" I responded with a slight hint of fear in my voice. I turned around and noticed that the actors they were filming, looked familiar. Then it hit me as they were: Jasmine Albio, Micah Chis, Ian Griflid and Clint Ewian, the actors from the upcoming Fantastic 4 movie yet to be released. They were all looking at me with faces of half angry, half worried. Me however, tears rolling down my eyes, cheeks and dripping off my chin. As I said "I'm sorry for getting in the way, I was…" and before I could finish. A shining slick black car pulled up behind the director. A group of men got out and started walking towards me. I immediately jumped and slipped behind Clint scared and shuddering in fear. The man in the front of the group called out and asked "Hey sorry about this can I please have my son back". Right as he held out his hand.

"You're not my dad!" I screamed at him as I continued, "Not only are you not my dad, but you murdered him right in front of me. You grabbed me tied me up and forced me to watch as you executed not only him but my whole family."

"Stop spinning around these lies son and come home," He cut in.

"All my cousins, uncles, aunts even my four month old baby sister, she wasn't even old enough to walk and you held her up in front of me. She was wailing loudly through the house and then dead silence as you snapped her small delicate neck." I explained loud enough for everyone to hear. "What I want to know is how do you live with yourself knowing that you killed a four month old helpless little baby, and after you murdered my family, you kidnapped me and brought me to america." I continued. "We arrived in America and then I somehow gave you the slip and started running in this direction, in which I ran here and you followed which then brings us back up to this present moment….. anything I missed or that sounds exagerrated."

He chuckled at me in a condesending kinda way as he began, "No actually none of what you said sounds like a lie, that's because it isn't,". Right as he explained this he held out what looked like a toy baby doll, but a quick second glance and I realised it was my baby sister. "YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as I fell to the ground on all fours. Looking around every face was mouth-dropped open with shock, I eyed Clint and the rest of the actors and said, "P-Please, don't let him take me…" Then they all came over to me and Clint kneltdown while the others stood. He pulled me in for a hug and whispered into my ear, "I'll never let him take you, you're safe now we'll help you." I gave him a look of half tears, half trusting. "Thank You," Is all I managed to say before the man started talking again.

"Well if they're gonna protect you then I might as well give you this," He stood to the side and my eyes widened with shock as I saw a girl. She was a girl I knew, in fact she was my best friend, Sapphire. The man took the shackles off her hands and she ran to me crying. I grabbed her in my arms and, we cried into each other. I stood, Sapphire still wrapped around me and we rotated so she was back turned to Chris. I heard a click as Sapphire screamed out "LOOK OUT LACHIE!" and then she quickly stood in front of me. All I saw was her sudden stop and then fall to the ground, blood pouring from her chest. I looked up and saw the man holding a gun in one hand as he turned and walked away.

The car turned around and drove away until it was out of sight, but I didn't notice I was too busy with Sapphire's body sprawled out in my lap. I sat there for quite sometime bawling my eyes out. All the actors came over to and slipped to their kness beside me. They all wrapped their arms around me and Sapphire's body and all said in unison "We'll take care of you, you can count on us, we'll protect you from that awful man and we'll help you get through mourning your family and friends who have since passed."

"Thank You," I mumbled through tears and a runny nose, as I returned the hug. After a while, the crowd had dispersed and we had gotten up and the actors took me back to the hotel they were staying in. We got to their hotel room, which was huge btw, Jasmine showed me to a room I'd be staying in, which had two beds because she said I'd be sleeping in the same room as Clint. Dinner was ready after a few minutes, we ate and then I went to bed. Clint followed in soon after to check on me.

"Hey, Lock are you alright.," he said, slight hint of concern in his voice. I turn over to face and with a crooked smile I said, "I'm as good as I could be in the situation, thanks for giving me a place to stay, I mean really I don't know what I would've done with myself." Clint smiled back as he sat on the side of the bed, he picked up his hand and patted my side. "You are most welcome, although it was the right thing to do, after the situation you'd just had to live through. It wasn't right to leave you alone."

After a while everyone was asleep. I was laying there trying to sleep, but I could see a giant silhouette of a man holding a baby and then… "AAH!" I awoke with a hoarse cry. Clint immediately awoke in the other bed. He jumped over to me, held my head in his hands and started, "Oh my god, Are you alright, I-It's okay, it was just a dream you're safe, I'm here." I looked at him ad immediately threw myself into him crying my eyes out. "I-I-I s-saw h-him." I stuttered. "Lock, it was just a dream- "With the baby…" – Oh, Lachlan, it's alright, you're safe, I'm here" he said sympathetically.

I was slowly calming down, when Clint got up to get back into his bed. I grabbed his hand, he turned to look at me. "C-c-can I please sleep in your bed with you?" I asked quietly. "Sure."

The next morning I awoke to see Clint's calm and sleeping face. I looked up to the ceiling and said "I've found my new family,"


End file.
